Blow Out the Candle First
by SushiBomb
Summary: If he didn't want it that was perfectly fine, but it probably would've been a good idea to put the candle out first. Happy birthday Hibari!


A/N: A little ten minute blurb I did for Hibari's birthday yep

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

Blow Out the Candle First

* * *

"What are you doing in here?"

The shrill, slightly effeminate shriek that followed was annoying and predictable. Hibari resisted the urge to sigh. It seemed that no matter how much the herbivore matured, he would always be a bit of coward at heart.

Tsuna's hand immediately flew into his mess of brown hair, scratching at it in embarrassment as he walked out from behind Hibari's desk.

"He-hey, Hibari-san, I wasn't expecting you back from the student council meeting so soon."

Hibari sized him up silently and with no small amount of disinterest. Tsuna stood there in front of him, frozen next to his desk like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, waiting for the eventual appearance of Hibari's tonfas. Naturally, Hibari didn't keep him waiting long.

"Only members of the Disciplinary Committee are allowed in here."

Tsuna edged away upon seeing the unmistakable flash of silver under Hibari's uniform coat. How Hibari managed to walk around their school with those - possibly illegal – tonfas, he would never know, and at this point, Tsuna knew better than to question it.

It wasn't like he was going to get an answer anyway.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, please!" He managed to say without shrieking or stuttering for once, holding his hands out in front of him in submission as Hibari began walking towards him, brandishing his tonfas.

Surprisingly, Hibari halted in his tracks, lowering his tonfas a slight fraction. Tsuna took that as his cue to make his case before getting the utter crud beaten out of him.

The things he did for his friends sometimes. He wasn't sure they _quite_understood what exactly walking into the Disciplinary Committee's room meant, but he graciously volunteered for the job because he knew he was the only one who would come out relatively unscathed.

He was on hallowed ground, as far as he (and probably Hibari as well) were concerned.

"I wasn't doing anything, I swear! I just wanted to give you something!" Tsuna said, a bit louder and more nervously than he would've liked. But for someone like Hibari, who thrived on intimidation and _slight_ megolomania, neither of those reactions was entirely unexpected.

Regardless, the tonfas lowered to Hibari's sides, and one dark eyebrow rose in subdued curiosity.

Tsuna nearly sighed in relief. So far, so good.

"Well?" The soft, yet shudder-inducing voice cut through the silent room. Tsuna stuttered awkwardly as he -cautiously- walked towards Hibari, allowing the cloud guardian to see what was on his desk.

"Uh, well you see…um, everyone-"

-Everyone being Kyoko, Haru and Yamamoto, of course-

"-thought that it would be nice to give you something for your birthday, and-"

Hibari remained unimpressed. "My _what_?"

Tsuna sputtered. "Y-your, you know, uh… it was today, right?" He knew it was today. Haru made it a point to know everyone's birthday, and Haru _never_ forgot_anyone's_ birthday.

As Tsuna stood there, trying to piece his ultimately irrelevant words together, Hibari sighed and walked around him to his desk. A small, plain vanilla cupcake sat in the center of the large wooden desk, a thin blue candle poking up out of the perfect swirl of frosting on top.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" He muttered over his shoulder. Tsuna gave up trying to come up with a reasonable explanation and laughed anxiously.

"Well, no one was sure what to get you, so the girls figured you can't go wrong with food."

Hibari stared at him blankly. "I don't like sweets." He said after a beat.

Tsuna's dim smile finally faded. "Oh…well, um…"

Before another round of irritating stuttering could begin, Hibari silently walked around the desk, opened a drawer and, lit candle and all, slid the cupcake off his desk and into the drawer.

"Hi-hibari-san! That candle was lit!"

"What's your point?"

Tsuna's shoulders sagged. There was no use trying to explain. Besides, he thought to himself, even if Hibari's desk suddenly burst into flames, it was Hibari, so…chances were, he'd probably be alright. In retrospect, why had he even bothered to light the candle at all?

It wasn't like Hibari was going to make a wish on it and blow it out.

Tsuna frowned as he walked towards the exit. That had been a pretty dumb idea.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna turned to the cloud guardian, who was now calmly lying down on the long couch in the room despite the fact that his desk was liable to burst into flames any second, his face slightly sullen.

"Yeah?"

Hibari cracked an eye open and looked over at him.

"Tell them I ate it." He said cheerlessly before rolling over and going to sleep.

Tsuna brightened. He supposed that was as close to a 'thank you' from Hibari as he was going to get.

* * *

This is my contribution to Hibari's b-day **high five**


End file.
